


Catalyst

by Dolimir



Category: Supernatural, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam uses the 'crazy' scenario as a distraction and gets more than he bargained for.<br/>(Prompts: Sam Winchester, Blair Sandburg, catalyst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slvrbld747](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slvrbld747).



“So let me see if I understand what you’re saying. You believe you were the catalyst for the apocalypse that never happened?”

The young psychologist sitting across the desk from him seemed so earnest that it was all Sam could do not to laugh. Although, he supposed, laughter might help his overall diagnosis of paranoid delusions. “That’s right,” he choose to say instead.

“And you feel guilty?”

“Of course.”

“Why?”

Sam blinked in stunned amazement. In all the times he and Dean had used the ‘crazy’ routine to get into various doctor’s offices and mental hospitals, he had never once had a doctor ask him that question.

“Are you saying I shouldn’t feel guilty?”

“It’s not on me to tell you how you should or shouldn’t feel, Sam. I’m just curious as to why you feel guilty.”

“I started the apocalypse.”

The curly haired man flipped back through his notes. “From what you’ve told me, your brother actually broke the first seal. And from the time he flipped the first switch to the time you flipped the last one, sixty-four other switches had to be flipped. Correct?”

“Yeah.”

“There were other people involved in this process, right?”

“Yes, but--”

“No buts. From what you’ve said, this ‘plan’ had been in place for a millennium before you ever showed up on the scene, correct?”

“Yes.”

“And you actually prevented the apocalypse, correct?”

“Yes.”

“So why are you feeling guilty?”

“Because I did horrible things.”

“Things designed by their very nature to propel you toward your pre-ordained destiny?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t diminish the fact that I did those horrible things.”

“So you’re saying you should have waltzed through the trials set forth by heaven itself and never once done anything morally questionable?”

“I’m saying I should’ve been stronger. I should’ve believed my brother. I should never have gone down that path in the first place.”

“Even though heaven and hell were both working toward the same goal?”

“Look, Doctor--”

“Sandburg. Jakkob Sandburg.”

“Dr. Sandburg. I’m not quite sure what you’re getting at.”

“I’m not getting at anything, Sam. I’m just stating that by your own admission you were one tiny cog in a machine too massive to comprehend, that even though you were pushed along a certain path, you found the strength to derail that cosmic plan and save everyone on the planet. Instead of feeling guilty, shouldn’t you take pride in the end result?”

“Who are you?”

“I told you, I’m Dr. Sandburg.”

“No, who are you really?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to tell me the truth!”

“I have told you the truth, Sam. Instead of blaming yourself for things you couldn’t prevent, you should look at the big picture and see what you managed to accomplish. Anyway, that should give you something to think about until we meet again. Say Friday afternoon at two?”

Sam blinked at the doctor, stunned into silence. Nodding, he pushed himself to his feet and left the office without another word.

Jakkob moved to the window and watched as Sam got into the passenger side of a black Impala.

“Did his brother catch the shifter?” he asked the empty room.

“Yes.”

He turned to find his friend sitting in the chair Sam had abandoned. “I was rather hoping for one more session.”

“You’ve planted the seed, Jakkob. That’s all that was asked of you.”

“You know, Joshua, when I fell I thought I wouldn’t be given any more assignments.”

The gardener smiled at him. “I guess you shouldn’t have retained your memory then, my immortal friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> While Blair is a character in this story, I used my [After All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/218332) Blair. Hope it didn't make things too confusing.


End file.
